Tai and Kari's other sister
by Payton Love
Summary: Idk what to call it, but it's about the first half of season1 with Tai's other little sister, Kai, who's Kari's older twin sister. Unlike Kari, Kai gets to go with their big brother for the first trip to the digworld. no flames don't like don't read.
1. Falling into the digiworld

A young girl with messy, short, brown hair dressed in a black shirt, with red shorts, with a white bandanna around her neck ran up to a tree. She looked up it, and there was a boy with dark brown hair, dressed in a blue shirt, and brown shorts, with goggles on a blue headband, sound asleep. She giggled before putting her hand around her mouth about to call his name, when it started to snow.

A snow flake landed on the boys face and he sat up. The young girl looked confused at the fact it was snowing in the middle of summer. She didn't know what to make of it, since it wasn't right, but she giggled, since she loved snow a whole lot and couldn't help but spin a bit and look at it.

But then it turned into a blizzard, and they all had to go inside. The young girl followed the boy, who was sleeping in the tree. They looked a bit a like, when they were close together, mostly because of the messy hair, and it being brown. But once the storm was gone, they went to have sled races instead of the canoe races.

"We're going to build the biggest snowman." a young boy dressed in green said with the young girl behind him.

"Wait, T.K, be careful." a boy with a crazy hair cut with a green tank top said chasing them.

"Oh yea, be careful, Kai. Don't want to get sick." the boy with goggles said.

"I will, Tai." Kai said.

Then beautiful lights filled the sky, everyone was looking, they couldn't believe it. These things only happened in the North Pole, but they were happening in Japan, now. They were all taking the sight, when out of no where eight bright lights came zooming down at the kids.

"Everyone, are you alright?" a girl with orange hair asked.

"We're still here." the boy with crazy hair said.

"That was scary." a girl in pink said.

"W-what, what was it?" a boy with blue hair and glasses asked.

"Meteorites?" asked a boy with rustyish hair.

"I don't know, but that was cool." Kai said with a huge smile on her face as she flicked snow from her shoulder.

Then strange devices started to float out of the ground and into the kids' hands. All of them shocked, since none of it was normal.

"What...are these?" the girl with orange hair asked.

"My guess, is some king of miniature digital remote apflacks." the rusty haired boy said.

"What no guide book?" Kai asked.

"Forget the guide book, surfs up." Tai said as a huge wave came up on them.

All of them didn't know what was going on they saw all kinds of colors fly by them and then they all passed out. Not knowing they would wake up in a different world, where they were the strangers.

Kai felt something laying on her chest, as she laid on the hard ground. Not wanting to open her eyes. But she opened them and sat up, when she heard Tai let out a cry in fear.

"Big Brother." she said sitting up, only to see something that looked like a gray puppy with a golden collar around it's neck.

She let out a scream, not knowing what to make of it. She was a little afraid on what to make of the strange animal. She let the animal out of her lap, then carefully stepped away from it. She was hoping it wouldn't follow her, but it stepped closer, when she stepped away.

"Don't be afraid, I'm you're friend, I'm Salamon." it said.

"You speak?" the young girl asked her eyes now wide, as she heard her brother panicking not to far from her.

"Yes, and I've been waiting for you, Kai. We're really good friends." Salamon said.

"You know my name?" Kai said, then she looked over at her brother, "Tai, I want to go home now, this is too freaky for me."

Then the rusty haired boy joined them, "Tai?" he said.

"Izzy?" Tai said looking over at the younger boy.

"It's me, and I've got this pink thing following me every where." Izzy said.

"You've got one, too. I wonder if everyone got one?" Kai said looking around.

"I am Motimon, at your service." the little pick thing next to Izzy said.

They started to look around to see, if they could tell them where they were, but the little animals, told them they were in the Digi-world. Kai found that hard to believe, since she had never heard of a place called that.

Then they were getting attacked by a giant red beetle thing. They didn't know what to do, and Kai was scared out of her mind. Salamon tried to calm her new friend down, but nothing seemed to work, since Kai covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"That's Kuwagamon, he's an insetiode digimon. He's ruthless, with teeth sharp like knives that can chop through anything." Tai's little pink head said.

Just then the thing attacked the tree Tai had climbed to get a look around. And of course, he fell out when his little friend tried to attack the giant digimon. Kai looked up when Tai fell, and she and Izzy ran over to him.

"Tai/Big Brother, are you okay?" they said at the same time.

"Well, I have had better days." Tai said holding his rear end.

Then the little pink head fell and bounced a couple yards away from them. Tai stood up and went over him, "Little guy, you should pick on bugs your own size." he said picking up the head. "What's your name? Koromon?"

"That's me." it said.

"You're pretty brave, for a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai said with a nod and smile.

Koramon smiled, "It was nothing." he said.

Just then Kuwagamon came back around, and Izzy's little digimon, Motimon, had them follow it, into a tree, but Kai, Tai, and Izzy all stopped when it jumped in. They couldn't believe their eyes that it went right into the tree. But then Tai grabbed Kai's hand, who grabbed Izzy's and pulled them in.

They realized it wasn't a normal tree, it was all hollow inside, like it was meant to be hidden in. Kai, held onto her brother's shirt, while in her other arm she held her little Salamon. She was too scared to even speak, her brain just wasn't taking in all this stuff, even though she was younger than her brother and Izzy.

They listened for the giant digimon to leave. It felt like forever to them, since the digimon was so loud. If it found them, they would have to run some more. But it did go away.

"All clear, don't need to hide any more." the voice of the orange haired girl called from outside making them jump.

"Sora!" Tai said as he and Izzy peeked out.

"You can come out now." she said with one arm behind her holding the other arm.

"Oh, we were just making our plan to take down that big bug." Tai said as they stepped out.

Kai tugged on her brother's shirt, to get his attention, "Tai, this is too scary. I want to go home." Kai said.

"I know you do, but we don't know where we are right now, and how to get home." Tai said looking at his younger sister.

Salamon jumped out of Kai's arm, and stood in front of her, "Kai, I'm here to keep you safe. So as long as I'm here, you'll be fine." she said.

"Kai, Tai, Izzy, I want you to meet Yokomon." Sora said as they looked at a pick head with a blue flower on top. "My own personal, something rather."

"I'm enchanted to meet you." it said.

"They are kinda cute once you start to see more of them." Kai said.

"It looks like some kind of radish." Tai said.

"It must be another one of them. Like the others, whatever they are." Izzy said.

Then another one joined them, and introduced itself as Tokomon, and it was T.K's partner. T.K seemed to take all of this in a little better than Kai did, but Kai wasn't the type for the sy-fy stuff. The crazy haired boy chased after T.K as T.K ran over to them.

"T.K!" the crazy haired boy called as he held an orange thing in his arms, and ran after his younger brother.

"Hey, Matt. You, too?" Tai asked.

"T.K, you have one too, aren't they cute?" Kai asked holding Salamon.

"Yea, they are." T.K said holding Tokomon.

"Yea, I'm here, too." Matt said to Tai.

"No, I meant that, under your arm." Tai said.

There under Matt's arm, was an orange head with a black horn on it's head, the only none furry part of it was a small area around the eyes and mouth.

"Oh, this guy, well-" Matt began.

"Hello, you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name, and I'm quite pleased to meet you." it said.

Just then there was screaming, everyone could kinda guess who that was, Joe being chased by a little brown seal like thing, that was really happy to follow Joe, even though he called it a thing. It's name was Bukamon and it was Joe's partner, and a very carefree one at that.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off of me? And those creatures standing right there?" Joe asked. "Gahh, they're, they're every where. What are they?" he ranted on as his joined the other seven standing next to the other seven kids.

"We're digimon, digital monsters." they all said together.

Everyone looked shocked at this, and Tai stepped forward, "Digital monsters?" he asked.

"Yes, digimon." they said.

"We're not just digimon, we're also kinda cute." Koromon said.

"We're also loyal." Tsunomon said.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon said.

"We can be funny. Ha ha ha." Bukamon said.

"And adorable." Tokomon said.

"And Finally very friendly, and sweet." Salamon said.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you, my name is Tai, and these are my friends from camp." Tai said. "I'd like you to meet, Sora."

"Nice place you got here, expect for the bugs." Sora said.

"And the self proclaimed one, over there is Matt." Tai continued.

"No autographs, please." Matt said.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe said.

"Izzy here, is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"This little guy here, is..huh."

"T.K, call me T.K, and I'm not as small as I look." T.K said.

"And finally, my little sister, Kai." Tai said. "There now, is that everybody?"

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Kai asked tugging on Tai's shirt.

"Now, now, her name is Mimi." Tai said, as everyone looked around.

They didn't know where she was, they thought she was out picking flowers or doing some very girly thing. They weren't sure. But then they heard a girl yell out in fear and call for help. They all ran the way the voice came from. Only to see the girl in pink, Mimi, being chased by the giant bug again.

"Mimi, are you okay?" her little digimon asked.

"I think do." Mimi sighed.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you." the digimon said.

But then the giant bug came back around and they had to run, until Matt told them to get down and when they ducked, the digimon just flew right over them. They couldn't the thing and win, their digimon where too small, and the other digimon was so big.

They ran until, they came to a dead end. They couldn't go any farther without falling into the ocean. There was no way down and the thing was coming for them again, and they didn't know what to do. So the digimon went and attacked it.

They made the giant one go away only for a couple minutes while they picked up their hurt digimon. Kai was shocked that they even did it, everyone was. They were so little not even strong enough to fight the digimon together.

Just when they were hoping they had seen the last of the other digimon, it got up and was ready to eat them, because it was snapping it's pinches together. Kai held onto Salamon as the small digimon fought to go and fight the huge digimon with the other digimon.

Everyone was trying to stop the digimon by trying to get them to come back, but they didn't listen. And each of the kids were starting to get really up tight about. They were calling and calling but no use.

Then all of the devices that they got, started to glow. And a dark cloud with eight pillars of light came out of it, and all the digimon changed into bigger forms. All of them were shocked to see this happen.

Koromon turned into an orange dinosaur, called Agumon.

Yokomon turned into a big pink bird, called Biyomon.

Motimon turned into a bug that kinda looked like a lady bug, called Tentomon.

Tsunomon turned into a odd wolf like digimon, with a horn on it's head, and light blue fur with darker blue stripes, called Gabumon.

Tokomon turned into something that was tan and orange with wings on the side of it's head, called Patamon.

Bukamon turned into a white sea lion, with orange hair, blue stripes and huge claws, called Gomamon. Tanemon turned into what looked like a walking plant with a pink flower on it's head, called Palmon.

Finally, Salamon turned into a black cat, with white stripes, a ring on it's tail, and giant gray paws, called Gatomon.

The kids were shocked to see that the digimon got bigger. They watched as their digimon fought together to get ride of the giant bug digimon. Well more like make the thing fall down into the tree after they got it to start on fire from all their attacks.

"Wow, they made vapor wear out of him." Izzy said.

"Amazing." Tai and Kai said standing shocked like the others.

The digimon came running to them, say they could do, and they could. All the kids looked at their digimon, and both Kai and Tai were hugging theirs happy to see them okay. Everyone was taking in their digimon's new look. They were even happy they got ride of the other digimon.

But they had spoken too soon, when it got back up and stuck it's pincher into the rock and made the cliff give way. Tai grabbed onto Kai, hold clung to his shirt for dear life, as they fell towards the water.


	2. Enter Graymon

Just as the digikids were about to hit the water Gomamon had a bunch of colorful fish raise up and prevent them from falling into the water. Kai held onto her brother as everyone else fell onto the fish. She was shaking, since she has never falling off of anything, but the bunk bed back home.

When more rocks from the cliff and the Kuwagamon fell into the water, it caused a huge tide, that caused the ride to become very bumpy, and the digikids to hold on the best they could. Tai was holding Kai as close as he could keep her, and hold on for himself.

They soon got to shore and Gomamon told them that he called the fish to give them around. Kai was helping Gatomon dry off, since the cat like digimon get wet from the splashing. The digimon told them, that in order to digivole they need the kids' energy. Then they found phone booths, and they were trying to call for help, but the phones didn't work.

That didn't stop Joe from calling over and over, ever number he knew. Kai couldn't believe how many numbers her knew by heart, she barely knew the house phone number, let alone everyone in her family's number, like Joe. Then she noticed her stomach grumble, so she walked over to Tai.

"Tai," she said tugging on her brother's shirt, "I'm hungry, and I think Gatomon is, too."

Tai looked at his little sister. She wasn't the only one who was hungry, everyone, including the digimon. "I know, we haven't eaten anything all day, and we did a lot of running around too." he said.

"Yea, we all are hungry, any one got food on them?" Izzy asked looking around.

"All I have is my first aid kit." Sora said.

"I didn't bring any food." Matt said.

"I have all kinds of goodies in my bag." T.K said showing the food in his backpack.

"Oh, what a sweet little boy, will you share some of those with, Mimi?" Mimi asked.

"Of course, you don't have to be sweet." T.K said.

"I don't have any food on me." Kai said.

"I have my laptop, a digital camera, and a small cell phone, but none have been working since we got here." Izzy said.

"What about Joe? He has the on bag from camp." Kai said pointing to Joe, who was still in a phone booth.

"Hah! JOE, YOU HAVE THE FOOD BAG!" Tai yelled.

"What, don't you know it's rude to yell at someone, when they're on the phone." Joe yelled.

"You have the bag with food in it." Kai yelled.

"Well, I was carrying it, so I could give it to Mimi, it was her day to lung the thing around." Joe said handing Mimi the bag.

"But it's much to heavy for me to carry." Mimi said.

Kai had never seen a girl, care so much for only herself, and one color. It wasn't right, everyone else is caring about everyone else, making sure their safe, and alright. Kai didn't mind that they were without adults, because she knew, that Tai or someone else would watch out for her. Mimi, was just too self-centered.

They were doing the math for how much food they had, and they had enough for three days, if you didn't count the digimon. When counting the digimon, they only had less then a half hour's worth of food. But the digimon said they would look around for their own food. But Tai and Agumon were already eating.

Just then water came out of the ground, and broke all the phone booths, and made all of the kids panic. Gatomon stood in front of Kai, she didn't want anything to happen to her new partner. Tentomon told them that the water was caused from a digimon called Shellmon. When it came out of it's shell, it was a ugly pink thing, with yellowish technical on it's head.

"Digimon attack." Agumon said as the digimon charged.

But for some reason all, but Agumon's, attacks didn't work. All the other digimon were too weak to fight, it turns out, it was because only Agumon had eaten, and none of the other digimon haven't eaten yet. Kai noticed her brother joining the fight.

"Tai, don't!" she called as he was hitting Shellmon with a iron bar he picked up from one of the phone booths.

But she was too late, Shellmon picked Tai up with one of it's technicals and was squeezing him. Agumon couldn't help since he was under Shellmon's hand. And Tai was trying to get free, for some reason all of this brought tears to Kai's eyes, and she fell to her knees. Sora tried to calm the young girl down.

Just then, Agumon digivoled for the second time. This time into a huge dinosaur with blue stripes and a brown bone like helmet on his head. Kai, or anyone, couldn't believe what their were seeing. Agumon was now Greymon, and he freed Tai from Shellmon, making Tai land funny, but Kai still ran over to him.

"Tai!" Kai yelled as Tai sat up.

She jumped into his arms, crying her eyes out, since she was scared of losing her older brother, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Kai. Only help Agumon." Tai said feeling guilty about making his little sister cry.

"I was so scared." she cried.

"I was too, but I'm fine now." he said trying to calm her down, but she still had tears running down her cheeks, "Hey, no more tears, you have to be strong while we're here." he said.

Then Greymon sent Shellmon flying by using 'Digi Super Nova blast'. Only for Greymon to turn back into Agumon, who wanted more food. So they feed themselves and the digimon. Then choose to go looking for more people since there had to be people around to use the phone booths.

Sorry, it's short, but I didn't have a lot of time to watch the epie and type the whole thing out like the last part. I'll make it up somehow.-Payton Love.


	3. Enter Garurumon and a boy named Chris

Kai and the others were looking out at the sea, since Agumon had digivoled. Kai was standing behind her brother, watching him, not sure what she would do if she didn't have him here to make sure she stayed out of harms way.

"Yo, Agumon." Tai said looking at his dinosaur like digimon.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon asked walking over to Tai.

"I like it when your Greymon, no offense, but why don't you just stay that way?" the boy said.

"I can't." Agumon said, "But even super heroes need a rest." Tai almost fell off the cliff but Agumon caught him.

"Tai, don't scare me like that." Kai said referring to the fact he almost fell off the cliff.

"Sorry, Kai." Tai said to his little sister, messing up her hair more than what it was.

Everyone laughed, as another gray and black digimon showed up. Everyone was shocked, and froze. Kai noticed someone or something riding on the digimon's back. She tried to see if she could make anything out, but couldn't from that far.

"Who's that?" Izzy asked.

"That's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him, he's a laid back digimon." Tenomon said as the digimon roared. "All though it is wise to be cautious with a Monochromon, they do tend to niff when they are hungry."

"Then he must be starving, because he looks really mad." Tai said.

"And I think he wants to eat us." Mimi said before everyone turned to run.

But there was a second one behind them. Kai turned back to the first one since it was now closer. She could see the thing on it's back better, it looks like a boy, but she couldn't tell well enough yet.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt said everyone worried and scared.

Everyone screamed when the two charged. They all ran behind the rock and noticed that the two digimon where fighting each other. And Kai could see the kid on the first's one back. They looked like they were having found sitting in the middle of the battle. The digimon were hitting each other with their head, tails, and rocks.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai said.

"They're fighting over territory." Tenomon said.

"They can just have it them." Palmon said before they ran.

"Hey, don't leave without me." Mimi whined running after everyone.

"They really don't need us around." Kai said as Tai was pulling her behind him.

Just then TK fell over, and Matt went to help him. "TK, come on." Matt said helping up his younger brother.

"Better hurry up you guys." Tai said looking over his shoulder.

A young boy with bright red hair and eyes, sitting on the Monochromon noticed the eight people and digimon running. He smiled, it's been awhile since he last saw humans like him. He jumped off by the tail, just missed falling over the cliff with the Monochromon. And went after them.

"Okay, we're coming." TK said.

Soon the sun was setting, everyone tired, and hungry. Kai was on Tai's back, since she couldn't walk anymore. Tai looking at her at of the corner of his eye every five to ten seconds.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're no where near one." Mimi whined as she leaned on a tree.

"Quite whining, it's not going to do you any good." Kai said with a sleepy tone.

"No, my feet hurt." Mimi said.

"Maybe, if you take off your boots and socks, you'll feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical." Gatomon said looking at the girl in pink.

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet." she said looking at the black digimon.

"I love the feeling of dirt underneath my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said.

"GROSS!" Mimi yelled.

"Hey, that isn't the natural color of a Gatomon. It's almost like my red Patamon." a new voice came.

Everyone looked and saw a boy about Kai's and TK's age, with bright red hair. He wore a black beanie hat over his shaggy red hair, and a white shirt with black sleeves and black shorts. He seemed like he had been in the digiworld longer then them. On his head was a red Patamon.

"Hold on. Is that another kid?" Tai asked looking at the new boy.

"Hi, I'm Chris Kendel. And this little guy on my head, is Red." the boy said with a big smile.

"It looks like our light source is running out." Izzy said.

"That's a strange sun set." Sora said.

"Everything on this island is weird." he said.

"I sense water near by." Tenomon said flying off.

"Oh, I can take you there, I know this whole island like the back of my hand." Chris said running after the bug digimon.

Everyone followed the strange young boy, only to find a fresh water lake, with all kinds of fruit around it. There was a small island in the middle of the lake with a trolly car on it. Everyone was looking at it, and was ready to sleep in it. Izzy was fishing but Gomamon was swimming scaring off the fish.

The new kid, Chris, and the digimon were looking for fruit and other things to eat, he seemed to know what was save and what wasn't. Tai, Kai, Sora, and Matt built a fire pit so they could cook the food, Agumon lit the fire for them. As TK and Izzy brought over fish they had caught. Tai was going to burn his finger's off if he didn't use a stick to cook his fish.

Soon everyone was eating cooked fish. Everyone was happy that the food tasted good, and that they were getting a meal.

"Matt, Mom only let's me eat fish sticks." TK said looking at his older brother.

"I won't tell." Matt said.

"I never eat with my fingers." the young boy said.

"TK! It's alright!" the older boy said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now." Tai said pointing at TK.

"Yeah! Besides it's a lot more fun to eat with your fingers." Kai said sitting next to TK.

Just then Kai noticed that Chris and his digimon weren't siting with the rest, but everyone was too tired to see why he wasn't. He was just like them, away from home. Soon Tai and Matt were fighting over the fact Tai was teasing Gabumon about the fact Mimi wanted a blanket and might take his fur. Everyone else was going to sleep while, Tai, Matt, Joe and Izzy kept watch.

"Tai, I want to stay up with you." Kai said looking up at her brother.

"No, you need your sleep. Besides, I'll be in there in about in hour." he said patting her head.

"But-" she began.

"No buts, now go with Sora and go to sleep." Tai said, "You, too, Chris!"

"Huh? You're going to let me stay with you?" Chris asked looking at Tai and the others.

"Any one think he shouldn't?" Izzy asked.

"No, it's fine. He's a big help." Sora said.

Everyone else nodded, Chris smiled and walked over slowly, since he was a bit shy about it.

Soon everyone found a place to sleep in the trolly bus. TK, Kai, and Chris, along with their digimon all slept on a pile, keeping each other warm, Kai was in the middle both boys laying against her shoulders. Everyone else was fast asleep, Matt had sent Gabumon over to TK, who said thank you to his older brother.

While everyone slept, Tai and Matt were talking about what happened earlier. Matt told Tai that he and TK don't live in the same house, and don't get to see each other much. Matt soon ran away, and went to play his harmonica. Even though everyone was sleeping they were sleeping more soundly to the sound.

Soon everyone woke up to the island moving. Kai fell onto the floor, TK went to help Kai up but fell over too. Chris seemed like he was walking on normal ground and helped both of them up. Everyone didn't know what was going on, until they saw the sea dragon digimon.

"Ahh, that's Seadramon. He doesn't seem happy, did someone do something to him?" Chris asked as the sea digimon hit underneath the island, making Kai fall over, but Chris caught her.

"Thank you." Kai said looking at him.

"It's no problem, just glad I could help." he said.

All the digimon were attacking Seadramon. But nothing was really working and Agumon wouldn't, more like couldn't, digivole. Kai ran over to Tai, and held onto him, scared. Tai of course held onto her to show her that he was there to keep her safe. Chris seemed to keep both an eye on the digimon and Kai. He really couldn't keep his eyes off the messy hair girl.

Matt was swimming over to them, mostly because of TK. TK of course ran over to him only to fall off and into the water, but Gomamon caught him. Matt lead Seadramon away while the others pulled TK back onto shore.

"It's all my fault, Matt was only trying to save me." TK said. "I'll never forgive myself."

"Oh, no." Tai said as everyone saw Seadramon was holding Matt up.

Matt screaming in pain. Kai's eyes were really wide since she had never seen anything like this before. She wanted to cry, but chose not. TK was scared for his brother's life too, Chris just seemed angry at the digimon, but stayed there since everyone would worry.

Just then Gabumon digivoled into Garurumon. A huge white wolf like digimon with blue stripes all over. Garurumon started biting Seadramon, making the dragon digimon let go of Matt, who swam away, and onto shore.

"Matt, are you alright?" TK asked running over to his brother.

"I'm fine, where's Gabumon?" Matt asked looking at the lake.

"Fighting for your life." Chris said looking at at the battle between the two digimon.

Garurumon was suppose to have fur as strong as steel, but it didn't seem like it when Seadramon froze the water around Garurumon. But then Garurumon countered back with his attack 'howling blaster' sending Seadramon to the bottom of the lake. Everyone cheered, they were happy that they were safe.

Soon Gomamon had them heading back to shore, and they learned that the digimon only digivole when they were in danger. But soon everyone fell asleep again and Matt was playing his harmonica. Tai watching the two brothers, then looked over to see Kai fast asleep by Sora, Chris on her other side with the digimon around them.


	4. Biyomon Gets Firepower

Kai and the others had been walking for awhile. Chris would point them in the right path, to keep them away from Digimon that might get rough if it saw them. Kai was standing by her older brother, holding onto the bottom of his shirt. TK was walking beside Kai, yet a little behind her.

Just then they heard something flying high above them. They all stopped and looked up, not sure what it was. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Sora spoke up, "Whha, hey." she said looking up.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked as he pulled Kai a little closer to him.

"It seems to be some sorta aircraft." Matt said walking up to Tai.

"It looked like a big flying gear." Chris said from above, he had managed to climb up the tree before anyone realized it.

"Admit, my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy said walking closer to everyone as Chris jumped down from the tree.

"Yea, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked." Joe said, "Or may that signs just crooked."

"I'm starting to think maybe, Joe hit his when he came here." Kai said still holding onto Tai's shirt.

"She could be right." her digimon replied.

Just then TK started to slip down the hill.

"TK!" Kai said as Tai and Matt ran over to help the young boy up.

"Whoa, that was scary." TK said.

"Watch it." Matt said as Tai picked TK up.

"That could have been a snake or worse." Tai said.

"Snake?" Kai asked a little scared.

"Oh, that's right. You don't get a long well with snakes do you?" Tai said looking at his younger sister.

"No, I'm scared of them."

"Hey Biyomon, are their really snakes here?" TK asked as Tai set him down.

"No, just giant killer bug, and other unpleasant digimon." the pink bird said.

"Don't worry TK. I'll take care of them." Patamon said as TK laughed and hugged the digimon.

"There's no need to worry, Kai, I'll keep you safe, too." Gatomon said making Kai feel better.

After that, Sora said that they should get going, but Matt said they didn't know where they were going. Tai thought what was going was silly and that they should keep walking around until they found more people. Kai wasn't sure, the only other person they have ran into was Chris, and he was a little strange to her. His hair and eyes were both this crimson red, and his pupils were like that of a cats, he had pretty large canines, too.

"Move it right along folks. Keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour, would be the forest of irreverent road signs." Matt said, "No pictures, please."

"Hahaha, he's a funny guy." Chris said as he slowed down to walk next to Kai, who was holding Tai's hand now.

"Not really, he might make a good tour guide though." Kai said not looking at Chris.

"Since, I joined you guy, you've haven't really talked to me much, I mean to older kids do, and same with that TK kid, but you don't." he said looking at her.

"I don't know what to think of you that's all. I find it strange that you've been here longer than us, and just think all of us are going to let you in." she said looking at the ground.

"Hey look, there are telephone poles over there." Matt said. "Let's see if we can follow them, and see where they lead."

Everyone started to follow the poles, Kai tried to use this time to stay near TK and talk to him about anything she could think of. Only thing was, TK wanted to know a little more about Chris. She wasn't going to able to get away from this boy. She looked at Chris at of the corner of her eye, he was talking to Red, his red Patamon.

"Alright, but don't go all comic books on me." Kai said giving to TK's pleads.

"Yay!" TK cheered. "Chris! You want to come and talk with us?"

"Huh? Oh sure." Chris smiled walking over to them.

"Oh man it's so hot, I can feel the heat coming through my socks." TK while Chris walked up on the other side of Kai.

"Well then, you should but your shoes back on, TK." Matt said.

"It was nice of you to let me talk with you guys." Chris said.

"Sure thing." Kai said as she put Gatomon down since the heat from the digimon wasn't making her life any easier.

"So, Chris. How did you get here?" TK asked.

"I only remember walking home from the park, around sunset. Then everything fell black, and I woke up here, and meet, Red. I've been here a maybe a couple months." Chris said.

"That's strange, don't you think your parents would have reported you missing?" Kai asked fanning herself.

"I know they would have. Why you haven't seen any missing signs?" he asked.

"I know I haven't." TK said trying to recall any.

"Same here, but then again, maybe if we are in a different world, the time flows different, but that's only in fiction books." Kai said.

Soon Joe started to flip out about the sun would melt their brains, and Mimi had a compass, but it didn't work. Kai was starting to think this place was strange, it was really hot here, but in the forest it wasn't too bad. They need to find water soon, and Izzy had to point out the obvious, it was very hot.

"Are you alright, Kai?" Tai asked when she walked up next to him, and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, just hot that's all." she said.

"Alright, just making sure. Don't want you to get sick." he said.

"I know." she said.

"Hold it, I have to stop." Biyomon said. "I just don't think I can go any faster."

"We have to stay positive, let's pretend that it's raining." Sora said.

"Yay, I love the rain." Biyomon said hugging Sora's leg.

Then Tai noticed something and pulled out his mini-telescope. He was seeing water, and it really was there. This new made everyone happy. Everyone was both thirsty and hungry, and wanted out of the hot sun. So they started towards the village.

It was a very small village full of Yokomon. They were surprised to see humans, and were asking about what humans where. But they also seemed happy to see Chris again, making Kai not understand him once more. She wasn't sure, if she should be impressed that he knew so much, or if she find it strange that he knew so much.

"Chris is tired and hungry." Red said hovering next to his partner.

"Same with everyone else." Kai said.

The Yokomon were asking Biyomon when she had digivoled and how she did. Biyomon said it was because of Sora, and because Sora needed her. Kai and TK found a water fountain, in which the water came from a spring, from an active volcano. Kai didn't like the sound that came next.

The water stopped spitting up from the top, and a huge thing of lava came out. Everyone was scared, Chris pulled both TK and Kai away to keep them from getting hurt.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." TK said.

Kai just looked at him with wide eyes not sure what he saw.

They tried the lake, that was all dried up, they even tried the well, lava came from that as well. Kai didn't understand, why was this happening now, and why. Turns out the gear was the cause of all of this. Kai wasn't sure what to do, she just wanted to go home now. She didn't like it here, and it was very hard for them to even get along sometimes.

"We don't ever go up to the top of the mountain. It's guarded by a fiery digimon, Meramon." one of the Yokomon said.

"What does he look like?" Tai asked looking at the mountain through his telescope. "Wait, never mind. He's coming this way."

"He never comes down off the mountain, this is very strange behavior." the Yokomon said as they panicked.

"Meramon, is a very fiery digimon, there's no reason for him to be in pain because of his own flames, it's his nature." Palmon said.

"This is weird, he's crying." Tai said.

"Sound's a lot like he's in a lot of pain." Kai said holding onto Tai's shirt.

"What do we do?" Tai asked.

"Look, he's coming straight towards the village." Sora said as the Yokomon kept on panicking.

Everyone froze until Meramon was coming out of the forest and everyone started to run. Kai had to let go of Tai's shirt so he could run, and so she could run. She ran close behind him until she tried over her own foot. She was quick to get up on her knees, but not quick to get up.

Chris stopped and helped her up, as the Yokomon and everyone else ran to the dried up lake. Chris took her hand, and didn't let go as they ran along side the Yokomon. They managed to get there before Meramon caught up to them. Kai was panting but so was Chris, his hat was even crooked.

"T-thank you." Kai said.

"Welcome. You would have done the same if it was me." he said.

"You're right." she said as she noticed Biyomon hadn't come down yet.

Meramon came and hit her down, and Sora managed to catch the bird digimon in time. Biyomon went to fight back, but wasn't strong enough to take the fire digimon on her own. The others went to help but Meramon only got bigger from their attacks, no one was sure on what was happening to Meramon.

But then out of the blue, Biyomon digivoled again. Into a phoenix, called Birdramon. Everyone was shocked to see this. Birdramon fought Meramon, and didn't seem scared of him. His size didn't matter, and when he attacked her so many times, she attacked him back, and he shrunk back down to size. The black gear came out of him, and flew into the sky and broke.

Everyone seemed shocked about the black gear. But TK was only one the cheer, but everyone was happy that they at least figured out what was going on.

Later, Meramon was telling them he didn't mean to attack the village, he couldn't control himself. But the Yokomon forgave him, and everyone was hungry, Kai was leaning on Tai just to stay up, she was so hungry.

The Yokomon gave them food, but it looked more like rice or something, no one was sure but still ate it. Kai, TK and Chris were all sitting together with their digimon, Kai was in the middle. They weren't sure at first they just hoped it tasted better than what it looked, well only Kai and TK, Chris was already on his seconds.

"Where does he put all this food?" Kai asked looking at Chris.

"In his stomach, but how can he have one that large?" TK asked.


End file.
